


Another Duty of Magical Girls

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Some of the things required of a magical girl are more... entertaining than others, even if they don't have the same measure of heroism that attracts most girls. But Mami finds herself enjoying those ways more and more as time goes on.
Kudos: 26





	Another Duty of Magical Girls

  
“Oh my,” Mami said to herself, holding a hand up in front of her mouth as she looked at the scene. “What to do, what to do?”  
  
There had to be at least half a dozen boys in the small room, all of them a few years older than her. They were all listlessly stumbling around, their eyes vacant and their hands hanging slackly at their sides. Mami could see the ornate mark of a Witch’s kiss on their necks, although she couldn’t _actually_ sense the Witch anywhere nearby.  
  
And that _was_ a problem. If Mami knew where the Witch was, she would have gone off to hunt it, confident in the knowledge that she would be able to defeat it before the boys could do anything… foolish. But if she had to spend additional time hunting the Witch down, going who knows how far, then that didn’t seem like such a good idea. Instead…  
  
Well, Mami would just need to keep the boys occupied, and make them feel so _good_ that thoughts about murder or suicide never had room to enter their brains. And given the near-bestial state they were operating at right now, there was only one real solution available.  
  
Mami’s gun dropped to the floor, the clatter of magic metal on tile drawing the attention of every boy in the kitchen. They turned to look at her, and Mami smiled at them.  
  
“Ah, hello, everybody,” Mami said, a twin sense of lust and worry growing inside of her stomach. “I know you probably can’t understand me, but I’m here to help you.” She gave them another big smile as she walked into the middle of the crowd. “Don’t worry, I’m a professional at this.”  
  
And that was true. Mami was a veteran magical girl, experienced in every aspect of what her job was. And that certainly included doing, well, this sort of thing. Hopefully they wouldn’t lose track of time so much that they ended up inside the Witch’s barrier. Realizing that she was getting fucked by a Familiar and cumming as the realization dawned had certainly been a low point in Mami’s career.  
  
Mami reached down and grabbed the crotch of the nearest boy. She tenderly massaged it, feeling the swelling shaft and balls through his slacks. She shivered as she looked around. A full seven boys here, and only one of her. Well, it was better that Mami, a magical girl, was here, instead of some normal woman. They just wouldn’t know how to handle this.  
  
While Mami leaned forward, reaching behind her to pull her skirt up. She shivered as she hiked it up over the substantial swell of her ass, feeling the gazes of the boys looking at her rear. Mami didn’t _normally_ wear golden, frilly underwear, but when the transformation replaced her clothes, it replaced _all_ of her clothes.  
  
“I do hope,” Mami said, her voice wobbling a bit as the emotional cocktail inside of her surged through her body, “that we can all end tonight happy and go home-!”  
  
A hand came down on her butt. Mami squeaked as she felt the fingers starting to dig into her heart-shaped ass, and heard the change in breathing from the boys around her. She shivered as her other cheek started to get hit, the open palm of another boy landing on her over and over again. It felt, well, it hurt, at least a bit, obviously. But it also felt _good_. Mami felt her panties start to grow damp as at least two boys groped and used her.  
  
Mami looked up at the boys surrounding her. They were almost identical, and she could barely see the differences in dress and their faces. Well, they were on a baseball team, judging by the uniforms. And she didn’t even know their names. She would probably never even _learn_ them. That thought sent another shock of arousal through her.  
  
Lust for the curvy, beautiful blonde girl in their midst was starting to work up through the hateful apathy the Witch’s Kiss caused. Mami could see it in their eyes. And in their pants. She swallowed as she stared at their crotches, seeing the bulges starting to form inside of them. Mami licked her lips, wondering how many of those penises would be entering her in the next hour or so.  
  
“I’m sure you’re all wonderful boys who aren’t normally like this,” Mami squeaked as she felt hands land on her shoulders and slide down to her chest. More hands were already on her hips and sides and thighs, going all over her body, “but just for tonight, I understand what you _need_.”  
  
After all, this was so much better than them killing themselves or going out to do, well, any number of horrible things. Getting them stoked up enough that the Witch’s Kiss would fade on its own was so _obviously_ the best possible course of action for Mami.  
  
Hands were fiddling with Mami’s bouse, trying to figure out how to get it off of her. It actually didn’t come off. Mami had tried that once, and the only way to remove it was by magic, just like it was the only way to put it on. Well, she supposed, that or a-  
  
Even as Mami thought the word, a pair of scissors appeared, taken from one of the kitchen’s drawers. She squeaked and made sure to hold herself _really_ still as the boy clumsily waved them around in front of her. After one near-miss, Mami grabbed the scissors and cut the ties on her blouse herself, and then made sure to kick the scissors across the floor and underneath an oven.  
  
Even as she did that, three hands grabbed her blouse and ripped it open. Mami squeaked as it was torn off of her, her large breasts bouncing in her bra as the white shirt hung off her shoulders in tatters. She shivered as she looked into the eyes of the boys around her. There was so _much_ lust in them now. But the black mark of the Kiss still pulsed on the side of their necks, so she still had _so_ much more to do.  
  
Which was a good thing, because Mami thought she might cry if things stopped right now. She was _much_ too horny. The hands on her, gliding over her skin, squeezing and groping her, they were feeling so _good_. Mami gasped as she reached out on her own, doing her best to make sure that the boys around her also got to feel good.  
  
And they _were_. That was very, very obvious. Mami shivered, feeling the hard cocks straining through pants and pressing against her hands. She squeezed down a bit, wrapping her fingers around the shafts as much as she could.  
  
A boy in front of her was trying to kiss her. And Mami let him. In fact, she pushed her head forward, meeting him halfway. The two of them kissed, their lips pressing against each other. Mami let him shove his tongue into her mouth, and moaned. It always felt so _nice_ to be kissed. There wasn’t a hint of romance or caring in the kiss, just naked, animal lust. And it _still_ felt nice, so very nice to kiss and to be kissed.  
  
And to be groped. It seemed like all seven of the boys had their hands on Mami’s body by now. They were touching her stomach, her thighs, her sides, and, most of all, they were groping her breasts, her crotch and her butt. And it felt so _good_.  
  
Mami’s pussy was soaking wet by now, and she could feel the arousal leaking through and onto the fingers of the boys touching her. Especially when they pushed upwards and their fingers (and Mami’s golden panties) went into her pussy a bit. Mami squeaked and squirmed around at that, pulling her lips away from the boy.  
  
Who instantly started to kiss Mami’s neck, anyway, his hands all over her just like all of his teammates. Mami couldn’t bring herself to complain. Not when it was feeling this good.  
  
“Ah, please,” Mami said, her voice so choked with lust that she could barely get the words out, “do anything you like with me.” She shivered at the thought of just _what_ that could mean. “I am entirely here for your benefit.”  
  
It was hard to tell if the boys could understand what she was saying. But Mami had felt the need to get that out there. It made her sound like a slut, she knew. But, well, being a slut was _fun_. Especially when she didn’t need to worry about pregnancy, disease or any of these boys remembering her later on. It was pretty much _perfect_.  
  
And so Mami moaned as her bra was pulled down, her large breasts popping out of her cream and tan bra. Instantly, one pair of lips and three hands were on her chest, groping and kissing and teasing her large boobs and stiff nipples. And it felt _good_.  
  
Mami was entirely surrounded by boys now, right in the circle of all seven of them. There was no way for her to get out of here, although escape was the furthest thing on Mami’s mind. She _wanted_ this. She had been so horny all day, thinking about what could happen to her on tonight’s patrol. And a session of masturbation back home hadn’t done a thing to ease the ache inside of her. No, _this_ was what would take care of her. Seven boys and seven hard cocks. It was just _perfect_.  
  
The Witch’s Kiss was slowly fading on the boys’ necks, but it was still present. Well, that would just mean that Mami would have to keep on doing this. And that was _not_ a problem, not in the slightest.  
  
Mami was slowly being driven down to her knees by the pressure of the boys touching her. She shivered, not having a single problem with that. Hopefully, this was in prelude to a gangbang, with Mami getting her holes stretched out and filled by the team. But if they just wanted her to suck all seven of their cocks and wear or swallow their cum, Mami wouldn’t have a problem with that. In fact, she would probably manage to cum from that sort of treatment.  
  
“Fuck,” one of the boys said in a hollow tone.  
  
Mami looked up at him curiously. The mark on his neck was more faded then on the others. Well, it was a _very_ good sign if he was able to form words. Mami smiled up at him and nodded as her knees hit the tiled floor.  
  
“Yes, please,” Mami said as she unzipped his pants. “I want you to fuck me.” She looked around at the circle of boys staring down at her. “I want all of you to fuck me.”  
  
Mami shivered, feeling the arousal running through her. She was _such_ a slut. And it felt so good to be a slut. She wrapped her hands around the cock in front of her and started stroking it, knowing _just_ what to do. Up and down, in long, firm strokes. This was just what was needed.  
  
Behind her, Mami heard another boy going to his knees. And then she was tugged back against him, her back pressed against his front. And that felt good. But what _really_ felt good was the hard dick she could feel pressing against her butt, the tip sliding underneath her panties and rubbing back and forth. Oh, that felt _very_ good.  
  
Mami moaned as she felt herself getting tugged back and up, until she felt the shaft of the boy rubbing against her asshole. She shivered. She knew she could take him there. She had plenty of experience with anal stimulation, including going almost all day with a rather large plug inside of her ass. But there was always something so _thrilling_ about having an _actual_ penis inside of her. Toys just couldn’t compare.  
  
“Yes, that’s fine,” Mami said, her voice thin and reedy as she felt the boy’s hips twitching as he tried to get the right angle lined up. “And that-.”  
  
Mami had been about to tell everyone that all three of her holes were open for them to use. But one of them preempted her. He grabbed the top of Mami’s head and slid his dick into her mouth. Mami squeaked a bit, but she was _very_ well-trained. She knew just what to do. As the boy’s shaft started moving deeper into her mouth, Mami’s tongue got to work, licking and pressing against the shaft. She could taste precum gathering on her tongue and sliding down her throat.  
  
“Fuck,” the boy from before moaned.  
  
“Slut,” another one said. Mami’s eyes darted between the circle of boys looking down at her, and she shivered at the lust she could see in their eyes.  
  
“Fuck the slut,” three of the boys moaned in a ragged chorus.  
  
Good. That was very, very good. Mami was _happy_ to see them starting to come out of the haze of the Witch’s Kiss. Also, they all had stiff dicks and they were all going to use them on her. That would make things even _better_.  
  
Another boy went to his knees in front of Mami. She smiled as she looked at the stiff dick out of the corner of her eye. That would feel just _fine_ inside of her, she thought. Oh yes, that would feel _very_ nice indeed. She spread her legs apart, and pulled her skirt up, letting him get a good look at her panties. And at the huge wet spot in the middle of them from what was going on.  
  
And then the dick of the boy behind her slid into Mami. Mami made quite the lewd sound at that, a combination of a gasp and a moan as she felt the stiff shaft sliding into her butt. Deep into her butt, too. It felt _good_ and Mami closed her eyes, feeling her pussy leaking even _more_ as she got filled up.  
  
“Please,” Mami moaned, pulling her mouth off of the cock she was sucking. “Please, all of you, fuck me. I need it so badly.”  
  
Mami wasn’t entirely sure if the boys could understand what she was saying. But _she_ knew, and she _wanted_ this. Mami needed to be fucked. If things stopped right now, Mami would just _die_ of lust. She needed thick cocks deep inside of her, stretching her out, turning her into a proper, needy slut for these strangers.  
  
And as part of that, she returned to sucking on the cock off to one side. And she could see another hard dick appearing to her right as well. Mami started switching between them, giving each of them some love and attention as she craned to grab the remaining two dicks in her hands and giving them a pair of handjobs.  
  
The boy in front of her was tearing at her panties. Mami squeaked as bit as her underwear was torn off of her. But she didn’t do anything about it, beyond leak a bit at the thought of getting a hard dick inside of her.  
  
And then it happened. The boy in front of her grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. Or tried at least, since Mami _did_ have another boy’s dick inside of her ass already. But Mami did her best to please him, and she got to feel his shaft rubbing against her entrance.  
  
Mami moaned around the dick she was sucking. She wanted this. She wanted to get fucked _now_. She wanted to get all three holes of her slutty body filled with cock. She didn’t care that she didn’t know a single name of the boys. She just wanted them to fuck her, to make her feel good and to be treated like the slut she knew she was.  
  
Mami got her wish. The boy in front of her moaned like a zombie as he shoved his dick into her. Mami’s body slumped as a wonderful wave of pleasure washed through her. Yes, oh _yes_ , this felt good. This felt _so_ good. Mami was so happy now that her pussy was getting spread out by a thick cock. It felt amazing. She squeezed down tight, her wet folds massaging the shaft inside of her.  
  
And there were still all the other cocks that Mami needed to take care of. She turned her head around, making sure to make all of the other five boys feel good as the two lucky boys got to fuck her ass and her pussy. And that felt _good_ as well, their thick shafts stretching her out and reaching so far inside of her.  
  
Mami’s hips were rocking back and forth as she felt the shafts sliding in and out of her. It felt _good_. Mami loved the feeling of getting fucked, of being stretched out and filled up by cock. And that it made the people fucking her feel good just made things even _better_.  
  
“Fuck the slut. Fuck the slut. Fuck the slut,” the boys were starting to drone the phrase over and over again.  
  
Mami shivered as she listened to it, feeling it cut deep into her mind. It felt so _right_ to listen to them say that. She hoped that they would enjoy every last drop of her.  
  
They were certainly touching her enough. Mami’s clothes were being slid and yanked off of her body, leaving less and less on her. Even over the sounds of hard dicks sliding into wet holes, there was the popping of stitching being torn, as Mami’s skirt was ripped off of her hips. Mami didn’t try to keep her clothes on her. She was fine with being stripped naked. After all, they would be providing a nice load of semen to cover herself with soon enough anyways.  
  
The boys were still groping Mami, their hands wandering all over her. And especially her breasts. It was very rare that less than three hands were touching her tits at any one time. But her boobs were large enough that there was more than enough soft flesh for the boys to grope and feel up. Mami hoped that they were having a good time doing that. Of course, if they wanted to wrap her large, soft boobs around their cocks, then Mami would do her best to accommodate that. It was hard to think of anything the boys could do to her that Mami wouldn’t want to be done.  
  
The cock Mami was sucking on twitched. Mami’s eyes widened and she smiled in delight. Oh goodie, she had made a boy cum! Mami hesitated for a minute, and then kept her mouth wrapped around the shaft. She closed her eyes and waited for her treat.  
  
The boy started to cum. There was a lot of cum, more than Mami had been expecting. She couldn’t swallow all of it, and her mouth was quickly filled with the sticky, salty, slimy semen. Some of it escaped from her lips and ran down her chin, dropping onto her breasts and forming white splotches on her pale boobs. But enough of it stayed in Mami’s mouth for her to properly appreciate what was happening to her.  
  
Mami moaned in pleasure as her mouth was filled up with cum. There was just so much of it and it felt so _good_. Her head was swimming with the pleasure of it and of how hard she was getting fucked. She shivered, thinking that she had to be the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
Then, as the boy drew out of her mouth, Mami tilted her head back and opened her mouth. She wanted everyone to be able to see how much cum was in her mouth. Her eyes ran around the circle of boys looking down at her, and shivered at the look of arousal in each and every one of them.  
  
Mami closed her mouth and swallowed. It took three gulps to get all of the cum down into her belly, and she savored each and every single one. Even once she was done, there was still sticky cum clinging to her tongue and mouth and throat. She felt like a tremendous slut, and she _loved_ the feeling.  
  
“Who’s next?” Mami asked, her voice a bit rough from the fucking her mouth had just gotten.  
  
There were still plenty of dicks for her to suck on. Mami chose one and got to work. And as she did so, she felt the dicks inside of her pussy and her ass moving back and forth. And they felt _wonderful_. She shivered and squeezed down as tightly as she could, wanting to cum. She was _so_ horny and she wanted an orgasm _so_ badly.  
  
And Mami got one. Even as the boy in front of her slid his dick into her mouth, Mami felt the hands on her and the dicks inside of her push her over the edge into an orgasm. And it felt _wonderful_ , the best thing to happen to Mami all day.  
  
Mami thrashed around, her feet beating against the floor as she felt the pleasure washing through her. Yes oh yes, this was the best! Cumming was the best thing in the world! She loved it, she loved everything and Mami wanted to cum again.  
  
Mami rocked back and forth on top of the dicks impaling her lower holes. She could feel the wonderful pleasure spreading through her body, filling her up with a warm, contented glow. And Mami was still horny, and she still wanted more.  
  
Which was a good thing, since the boys fucking her didn’t slow down or stop just because she was cumming. They kept on using her, moving in and out of her wet pussy and her tight ass. And it felt _good_. Mami could feel them reaching so _deep_ inside of her, stretching her holes out, molding them around the cocks of strangers. It was great, absolutely amazing. Mami smiled as she felt the dick inside of her pussy prodding against her womb. And the shocks of pleasure she got from _that_ made her next orgasm a certainty, just a few minutes away.  
  
There were still hands on her breasts and on her ass, groping and squeezing and sending some wonderful feelings through Mami’s body. She pressed herself against the hands and the dicks as best as she could. She wanted this team of boys to get everything they could from her. There was no better way to beat the Witch’s Kiss, after all.  
  
Mami realized, with a bit of shame, that it had been a while since she had thought about _why_ she was getting gangbanged by these strangers. She checked the necks she could see. Yep, the Witch’s Kiss was almost vanished. Mami would just need to put a little more effort into making sure that these boys were properly motivated and happy, and then she would be able to congratulate herself on a job well done.  
  
And give herself a reward of a gangbang, because there was _no_ way that Mami was going to stop now. She was too worked up to stop herself from fucking these guys until all eight of them were fully satisfied. And if that meant having semen dripping off of her, looking like a thoroughly used slut, well, it was hard to call that a _bad_ result, right?  
  
“Don’t worry,” Mami said, coughing a bit as she tried to talk, “don’t worry about treating me like your girlfriends,” she said, looking at the boys. “Just use me to make yourselves feel good, please.”  
  
The boys slowly nodded. That was encouraging to see, that they were aware enough to actually respond to stimulus. Mami smiled and then pushed her way onto a hard dick and then down into her throat.  
  
The boy underneath her moaned. Mami sighed in happiness as she felt cum starting to get pumped into her ass. It was going so _deep_ , even deeper than the boy’s dick had reached. It felt so _good_ , and Mami’s hips rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure rushing through her. Getting fucked felt great. Getting cummed in felt great. Sex, in general, was great, and Mami didn’t much care who she did it with. Strangers. Friends. Fellow Meguca. Just so long as they could make her feel good and Mami could do the same to them.  
  
As if to reinforce that point, someone came on Mami’s face. She squeaked as her features were covered with cum, but that didn’t stop her from sucking cock. She kept on going, not stopping, doing her best to offer her holes up to satisfy each and every member of the baseball team. It was what they _deserved_ , after the horrible experience they had just gone through. Yes, that was it. Mami was _helping them out_ like this. And she was enjoying it just as much as they were.  
  
The hands were on her again, pulling her up. Mami went with them, even as she moaned in disappointment that there weren’t any dicks inside of her anymore. The boy who had been fucking her pussy moaned as well, but he sprang to his feet, and slid three fingers inside of Mami. _That_ felt good, and if Mami hadn’t been held up by so many hands, she would have gone right back to the floor as her legs gave out underneath her.  
  
As it was, Mami let herself get shoved around in the circle of boys around her. They were touching and groping and molesting her, and she wondered when she was going to take care of them next. And how, exactly, she would be positioned to do that.  
  
Mami was moved from position to position. It all somewhat blurred together, the constant orgasms that Mami was feeling making things blur together as her full body shook from pleasure. She knew that at one point, she was bent over a kitchen counter, feeling her ass getting stretched out to take a cock while she wrapped her mouth around another shaft, still slick with her own arousal. And she could remember being lifted up by two boys, their dicks moving in and out of her lower holes. And Mami knew that at one point, she was laying flat on her back, a boy straddling her stomach and fucking her breasts while she sucked off a second boy, while two more were filling her pussy and her ass.  
  
And Mami was sure that there were several more positions that she couldn’t remember. There were just so _many_ boys and they all had so much lust to work out onto her body. There was no time for her to slow down and think about things. All she could do was take cock over and over again, in whatever position the baseball team felt like putting her in. Not that Mami had the _slightest_ problem with that. If they had been a bit more aware, she would have gladly offered her ribbons to use to tie herself up with so they could _really_ get inventive.  
  
As it was, Mami just had to content herself with being thoroughly fucked in all sorts of ways by the boys. She was pretty sure that every single one of them had at the very least gotten to fuck her twice, and given the amount of cum on her, she was pretty sure that either some of them had been very backed up, or had gone in for at least three rounds with her.  
  
But now things were winding down. They seemed completely drained, and even a few minutes of eager fellatio was unable to get their cocks back up. Mami felt a bit disappointed at that, since she was still a _bit_ horny. But she also felt glad, because the skin on their necks was completely clear by now. She had managed to get rid of the Witch’s Kiss, by making the baseball team feel so _good_ that there was just no room left inside of the boys for them to feel bad.  
  
Mami stretched, feeling her sore muscles aching a bit. She looked around. Only one of the boys was still sitting up, and even he was still laying against the corner of a table. And, more importantly, Mami could feel the Witch drawing closer to her, undoubtedly planning to collect on the team after they had spent a while marinating in a thick stew of despair.  
  
Mami’s stomach rumbled a bit at the thought. It seemed that semen just wasn’t enough to fill her up. Well, she would take care of that later. Right now, she had something _much_ more important to do.  
  
Mami shakily stood up. Semen was drooling out of her holes, thick streams of white sticking to her skin as she forced herself to her feet. Her beautiful costume was a complete wreck, only a few rags and tatters still clinging to her body. She could feel the cum across her body, almost entirely covering her face and dripping down her fat tits.  
  
And Mami felt _good_. She felt very, very good, and she _loved_ the feeling still running through her body. She smiled as she walked through the limp crowd of semi-conscious boys and picked up her musket from where it lay on the floor. Then she turned around and smiled.  
  
“Thank you, sirs, for this wonderful night out,” Mami said with a smile. “I’m just going to go take care of something, and then I’ll be back to make sure that you all get home tonight.”  
  
The Witch was steadily drawing closer. Mami turned to meet it and smiled. This should only take a minute. She was on top of the world right now, and there was nothing that could stand in her way. Kill the Witch, make sure the boys got on buses and trains, and then go home.  
  
Mami was going to have quite a bit to write about in her diary tonight.


End file.
